The present invention relates to a dual sided recliner assembly for automotive seats which permits inclining and reclining of the backrest relative to the bottom part of the seat.
Automobiles and other vehicles are typically equipped with a seat whose position is adjustable for several reasons including driver comfort and to permit easier entry and exit from the vehicle. Moder automobiles are frequently equipped with seat positioners permitting adjustment in a number of directions including fore and aft, up and down, and tilting. These devices may also include means for permitting the inclining and reclining of the backrest relative to the bottom part of the seat. The fore and aft or longitudinal positioning of the seat is typically accomplished by means of longitudinally extending tracks having carrier slides thereon which are selectively lockable to permit the seat to be adjusted through a plurality of longitudinal positions. Similarly, the inclining and reclining of the backrest may typically be accomplished by means of adjustable hinges which are attached to the backrest.
Problems with recliner mechanisms for the backrest of a seat may include complexity, lack of compactness, and the components being open. Further, in recliner mechanisms which include releasable teeth, there have been problems with wear and damage to the teeth resulting from the shock forces that occur when the teeth re-engage during movement of the backrest.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a recliner assembly which is compact with the principle components of the assembly being enclosed for longer service life. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a recliner assembly which minimizes or eliminates interference, wear and potential damage to the teeth of engaging parts. Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recliner assembly having improved operating characteristics in connection with the inclining and reclining of the backrest. These and other objects are addressed by the present invention.